The New and Improved Avengers
by WhiteTigerYay
Summary: Barry Allen is depressed. So many people that he loved have died. When Barry went into the wormhole, Iris got sucked in too. Unlike Barry, though, Iris died. At least she was with Eddie. Meanwhile, Barry comes out of the wormhole into this strange new area called New York. Then, he meets strange people like him. What is happening?
1. Chapter 1

**Barry's POV**

The last thing I remembered was the horror of the wormhole, the sinking feeling I got when the world became dark around me. And the pain. The pain of losing Iris West, the only person that I ever truly cared about.

Suddenly, the world became bright, and then I started hurtling toward the ground. Tall buildings whizzed by. I closed my eyes and I braced myself for the impact that would be the end of Barry Allen. Yet I was still alive...how was this even possible? I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with a maroon and gold metal suit, with, I'm guessing, a person inside.

"Hey, kid, are you ok?" I heard in a muffled sort of voice. I realized that it was the man behind the suit.

"Um... yeah, thanks," I replied, bewildered. I was still in shock.

"How did you get here? It looked kind of like the portal from the battle of New York," The suit guy wondered.

"New... what now?" I asked, confused. I had never heard of a New York.

"You have never heard of New York?" The man asked, astounded.

"Yeah?" I replied meekly.

"I'm Tony Stark, by the way," The man replied.

"Barry Allen," I replied back. He stuck out his hand, and I shook it.

"I fell through a wormhole," I explained, still confused on where I was.

"Oh," Tony said. He looked a little confused as well.

"Well, where do you live?" Tony asked.

"Central City," I replied.

"I have no idea where that is. Moving on!" Tony replied airily as we moved inside a skyscraper with a towering A on it.

"Since you came from a weird place and have no idea on how to get home, I figured you could crash here until you figure things out," Tony explained as we walked into an elevator. As we were walking to it, a bunch of people tried to get his attention, but he waved them off. He pushed a button that had the same style of A on it and the elevator smoothly escalated. **(Good word, me! lol, jk)** The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, revealing a room with vaulted ceilings, huge windows, and a glamorous view of the city below. There was so much happening, it was waaay busier then Central City.

There were also people inside, there was a woman, a little older than me, with flaming red hair by her ears and a "don't mess with me" attitude. She was wearing a black suit made out of some sort of canvas.

The next was a dude with blond and brown hair. It was blonde at the top but kind of brown everywhere else. He looked around my age, as well. He had a triangle figure, muscular in the arms then thinner.

After that there was a dude with curly brown hair with spots of gray, about 40ish. He had glasses and looked like a scientist.

There was also another blonde dude, this one about 35, with a bow and was hanging from the ceiling supports.

The one with the bow dropped down, landed on his feet, and walked over to us.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Barry Allen," I replied. We shook hands .

"Clint, otherwise known as Hawkeye," He replied back with.

"Oh, so you guys are superheroes too?" I asked as I looked at them.

"We sure are," Tony said.

"Well, most of us anyway..." The one with the curly brown hair said.

"I don't understand," I stated.

"Well, I turn into a giant green rage monster that I have no control over. I call him the other guy, everyone else calls him the Hulk," The curly hair guy replied back glumly.  
"Cool!" I said. Everyone stared at me. "I mean, awful," I quickly fixed my mistake.

"Bruce Banner," The curly hair guy introduced himself. I guess he learned to forget his emotions.

"Barry Allen," I replied back.

Next the redhead came forward.

"Natasha Romanoff, otherwise known as Black Widow," She said, holding out her hand.

"Barry Allen," I replied back and we shook. **(Do I have to introduce him to everyone? It sounds really weird... Oh, well.)**

"Well, you already know my real name, but I'm also Iron Man," Tony said.

"And who are you?" Natasha butted in, "What's your superhero name?"

"Well, why don't I just show you?" I smirked. Then, I did what I do best. I ran.

 **Ok, guys! 708 words! That's a record long chapter for me! People have suggested that I make longer chapters, so here you go! : ) Don't worry, this won't be the longest, I'll have some 1,000+ words soon on other chapters. Well, have a fantastically amazing day everybody!**

**WhiteTigerYay**

 **a**

 **k**

 **a**

 **Siger**


	2. It's Too Late To Apologize

**Hey guys! Just want to preface this chapter really quickly. So, this is not a regular story. I mean that I will not update this as regularly and as frequently as some of my other ones. I'm sorry. But never fear! On 1 February, I will start my companion to Hero, and those updates will be every week. Also, there may be something special rolling around this summer about that...May.**

 **Whatever it is, it will be enjoyable. For me. For you, well, that's debatable. Heh. Without further ado, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Barry's POV**

I circled New York, feeling the Lightning coursing through my veins, the ground sturdy beneath my feet. After I decided it was time to return, I sped back to the tower. I chuckled at the gaping faces of the avengers. Clint looked down, his shoulders slumped and his face was twisted with remorse and regret. Natasha put a comforting hand on his shoulder, her face also looked full of pain. This wasn't an actual wound, though. This would never truly heal, no matter what happened. They would feel it for the rest of their lives. Natasha started to explain when she saw the confusion etched upon my face.

"There was someone with powers similar to your own. He passed while shielding Clint from a hail of bullets. It tore the man's twin sister apart, and she was never the same," Natasha whispered softly in my ear.

"Just... Don't mention it, alright?" Steve asked me, guessing correctly on what Natasha was whispering when we exchanged words.

I nodded silently and looked down at the pale gray floor. I knew what that felt like. So many people died. All because I wanted to save my mother. So many people sacrificed themselves, their future; their lives.

"Barry, are you listening?" Tony asked me, jarring me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening," I told him. I wasn't. Steve soon led me to a room where I could crash, and I tried going to sleep. The pain made it harder. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see her, screaming as she died. I cried myself to sleep that night.

 _NIGHTMARE_

 _"BARRY! You have to help me! Please! Don't leave me here!" Iris screamed, holding on to a car as she was pulled into the wormhole._

 _"Iris, don't worry, I'll get you out of this," I yelled._

 _The scene vanished. I was in a completely white... Something. I couldn't tell._

 _"But you didn't. You didn't get me out of it, and you didn't save me, just like you couldn't save anyone else that you cared about. You. Are. Useless." She said, poking my chest with the last three words._

 _Then Eddie appeared._

 _"You're a coward, that's what you are, Barry Allen. You're a coward." They started circling me._

 _The original Harrison Wells appeared._

 _"You couldn't save me, and let someone else trying to be me manipulate you and take over the world, causing who knows how many deaths." They were all screaming at me now, while I stood there, helpless._

 _"It's too late to do anything, Barry Allen. They're gone," a voice boomed from above us_.

My eyes snapped open.


End file.
